


I'll never look back, never give up

by halleluzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleluzayn/pseuds/halleluzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think we should leave them be now though?” Niall asks, turning both Louis’ and Harry’s eyes at him and he shrugs, “I mean, have them enjoy their time now and stuff.”</p><p>Louis shakes his head, “Oh no, Nialler. We <i>need</i> to witness all of this unfolds, okay? I’ve been waiting for these two fuckers to date since Liam got suspended for punching this dick for calling Zayn awful names. I am <i>not</i> going home, okay?” Niall shrugs in response.</p><p>(Or the one where LouisandHarry have been together for a short amount of time but act like a married couple, Liam's sad because he thinks Zayn's gonna forget about him, Zayn hates Indie even though he's one himself, Niall is a 'wheeler' but he's fine with it and they watch snake movies 'to see Liam's dick' and arrange blind dates for their best friends.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll never look back, never give up

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is a sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1400161) one.
> 
> i dunno, someone in the comments said to make a ziam sequel and i thought 'why not? i love ziam and i want them to be together and not just become pining idiots like 2012!ziam'.
> 
> song is from "falling" (again) by haim because i love haim... like i love ham. what.
> 
> unbeta'd so mistakes are my own. i'm too lazy to skim over.
> 
> note: the italics part in the further part during ziam's dialogues are intentional. it means the other three are listening on their convo, hence, they're not talking to them. so. yeah, you don't get it do you? lol, me neither.

Two weeks after the revelation of Harry’s plan, he and Louis are happy as ever. Even gone to the point where he’s been invited to the surprise baby shower a day after their date. Louis’ parents loved it and are so happy and Jay may have gotten a bit teary-eyed when the girls rolled in those strollers for the twins and Louis came with a crib, pushing it with the help of Harry and his friends.

And now they’re at school and Louis’ preparing to get in to the field for practice when he notices Liam come in the locker room, “Hey Payno,” he greets as Liam takes off his shirt, “I’m surprised you’re late.”

Liam beams, “I had to go help Zayn with something. Plus, I’m not late. You just got here first before me. I’m _never_ late for practice, Lou.”

“Now this is why you deserve the position of co-captain,” Louis says and twists his shirt and releases it, whipping it against Liam’s butt, making him squeal. “Now hurry up or else coach will seriously get pissed off.”

**///**

They’ve just finished practicing and are now going in the locker rooms, all sweaty, when Zayn comes forward from the bleachers and slings his arm around Liam’s back, “You  were so great out there, Li.”

Liam chuckles as he continues to wipe the sweat off his face with the towel, “It was just practice Zayn.”

“Yeah but you were _so_ great.” Zayn compliments, eyes sparkling and grin so wide Louis just watches it all with half disgust and half amusement, “You don’t even need practice.”

Liam smiles, blush creeping up his cheeks, “Thanks Zayn. That means a lot. Uh, I should go.” he gestures to Louis, “We need to change out of our clothes.”

Zayn nods, smiling shyly at him, “Alright. Uh, see you two later, right?” He looks at Louis, “With Harry?”

Louis nods and Zayn waves at him and Liam before he leaves. As they continue to walk inside to the locker rooms, Louis nudges Liam, “You should ask him out.”

At this, Liam stops walking and looks at Louis with surprise evident in his face, “What?”

Louis nods again, “I said, you should ask Zayn out.”

Liam shakes his head and starts walking again, getting ahead of Louis, “No, Louis. That’s –” he shakes his head as if shaking it would make Louis’ words disappear, “we’re friends, Lou. Zayn and I are best friends, ever since he moved here. I can’t…” he trails off, pursing his lips.

Louis sighs and pushes the door to the locker rooms open and sees a couple of their team mates already dressed and leaving, saying goodbye to him and Liam, “Yes, you can Li. What’s stopping you? Zayn’s gay and hot. You’re gay and hot. It’s the perfect match.”

Liam rolls his eyes and opens his duffle bag, “How superficial, Louis. Not everyone is you and Harry. Plus, true. We’re both gay,” (he rolls his eyes when Louis comments ‘ _and hot_ ’) “but that doesn’t mean anything. All we know, I’m not Zayn’s type. I mean, have you seen the guys he’s been with? I can’t compete to that!”

“Aha!” Louis exclaims, pointing at Liam with one hand and pulling his shorts off with the other. “So, you do admit you love Zayn.”

“Can we not discuss this while you’re taking your pants off?”

“Well I’m done.” Louis announces and causing Liam to groan and turn around as Louis stands there with arms wide, standing there in just his underwear and football shirt.

“Lou, can you put on some pants first and a new shirt _then_ we’ll talk?” Liam says, back still turned as he toes off his cleats and takes off his shorts and shirt.

Louis low whistles, “Are you sure Zayn won’t tap that?”

“ _Louis_.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

**///**

“So,” Harry says, leaning down to whisper to Louis’ ear as they’re seated in a semi-circular booth at the pizza parlor in their town, “did you tell him to ask Zayn out?”

Louis sighs, “Yeah,” and Harry looks at him with an expectant look, “he said ‘no’.”

“ _What_?” Harry almost shouts and gaining the attention of Liam and Zayn and even Niall who was chatting up the waitress about how many exactly are the shrimps in the seafood pizza he was gonna order for himself. He shakes his head at them, “Nothing to worry about here, you guys. Just… he kicked me under the table.” he excuses lamely then kicks Louis’ leg under the table, causing him to squeal and punch his arm. “Ow.” He mouths, rubbing the spot.

“That hurt.” Louis mutters, pouting.

“ _You_ punched me. How do you think I feel?” Harry grumbles.

“Oh please, you’re a big boy. You can handle it.” Louis rolls his eyes but as he turns to the waitress to order the two slices of pizza he and Harry are gonna have, he rubs a comforting hand on Harry’s thigh.

Both of them look over at Zayn and Liam and see them, heads bowed beside each other with Liam whispering something to Zayn and in response, Zayn giggling at it – usual scene, nothing they’ve ever seen – but still, Louis felt the need to get Niall’s attention who’s slurping in his drink and scrolling down his phone and gestures to the two beside him.

“What?” Niall mouths after he looks over at the scene Louis gestured at.

“Plan,” Louis mouths back and removes his hand from Harry’s thigh and clasps his hands together silently, “together, date.” Then pretends he’s eating out of his empty plate and grabs both of Harry’s hands and kisses each.

Niall looks over at them over his shoulder then looks back at Louis and Harry and nods, “I’m in.” He mouths back.

“Are you guys okay?” Zayn asks, furrowing his eyebrows at Niall, Louis and Harry.

“Of course,” Harry answers, “just playing some charades.”

“Ooh, can I join?” Liam asks, face lighting up and Zayn would’ve been annoyed because they were having a nice conversation about God-knows-what but seeing the way the sides of Liam’s eyes crinkle in delight and his smile turns upwards in to that beautiful smile of his, well, Zayn can make an exception.

And that’s how they spent half of their time at the pizza parlor playing charades and in the end, Liam (of course) and Niall win the game.

**///**

“So how do we do this?” Niall asks as he sits in one of the bean bags in Harry’s room one night. Both Harry and Louis are seated on Harry’s bed and all three of them are currently watching something on the television while they wait for Zayn and Liam since one of them has the DVDs ( _“if any of you lot bring something that involves Marvel or DC, I will gladly reach inside your pants and pull out your dicks, okay?” Louis snarls at both Liam and Zayn who immediately nod. “Lou, don’t do that. I’m jealous.” Harry jokes, laughing when Louis rolls his eyes half-heartedly and nudges him lightly_ ) they were gonna watch.

“Well,” Louis says, dragging out the ‘L’ because honestly? He doesn’t have a clue how he’s gonna get two of his best friends together, “I honestly have no idea.”

“I know.” Harry says, sitting up properly and getting both of their attention, “Why don’t we set them both up on a blind date?”

Niall tries to hide his laughter but releases a snort, “What?”

Harry dismisses his laugh with a wave and continues to grin, “Set them up on a blind date.”

“I thought the idea here was to get them _together_ not get them _together with other people_.” Louis says, raising his eyebrow at Harry.

Harry shakes his head, “Can you guys let me explain first?” Both Louis and Niall nod. “Okay, so we tell them we’re setting them up on a blind date with someone but actually we’re setting them up with each other.”

Louis and Niall look at each other, nodding thoughtfully. Niall turns to Harry and nods, “Good idea.”

Harry’s grins widen, “Simple but effective.” And giggles when Louis leans in and plants a kiss on his cheek complete with a smacking sound.

After that, a knock is heard and Harry shouts a ‘come in’ and in walks Zayn, who closes the door behind him gently. “Hey, where’s Liam?”

Zayn shrugs, “I dunno. I thought he already went here, he texted me half an hour ago about him being on his way.”

Just as he says that, Liam barges in, sweaty and breathing heavily, closing the door behind and gives them a small smile, “Hey guys, am I late?”

“Where were you?” Zayn asks, ignoring his question.

Liam chuckles, “I bumped in to Andy on the way here and he _insisted_ I join him on jogging and then I had to run away from him so I can get here.”

Niall chuckles, “Won’t Andy get pissed?”

Liam shakes his head, “Nah.” He looks at Harry, “Can I borrow a shirt? Mine’s all sweaty.”

Harry nods, “Sure. Just take anything you like.” He gestures to his drawer. Liam nods and opens the top drawer, grabbing a white shirt and showing it to Harry who nods. “So,” he says as Liam takes off his shirt in front of them and starts wiping the sweat off his forehead, chest and abs, “which one of you brought the DVDs?” He turns to Zayn, “Z—” but stops as Zayn’s currently staring at Liam as he continues to wipe the sweat off his body. Harry looks over at Louis and Niall, who’re both holding in their laughter.

“I think Zayn brought in the DVDs,” Liam says as he wipes sweat off his face, “he texted me about it earlier. Right, Z?” He looks up at Zayn, who’s staring at him – and maybe drooling a bit.

Niall stretches his leg and kicks Zayn in the shin and he shakes his head and snaps out of it and nods quickly, “Yeah, yeah, I did.” He lifts his shirt up a bit, showing his toned stomach, to which all three look at Liam who’s now looking at him the way Zayn was looking at him a while ago, “Um…” he pulls out two DVDs he’s had tucked in his pants and waves it in front of them, “Anaconda or Snakes on a Plane?”

“Why snake movies?” Niall asks but Zayn replies with a simple smirk.

Liam groans. “Why? What? What happened?” Louis repeatedly asks, looking from Zayn to Liam then back again.

Liam rolls his eyes, “He’s still making jokes about the ‘snake habitat’ thing.”

“The one you texted us in the group chat when you were in a holiday in Australia?” Louis asks and Liam nods.

“It was too funny okay?” Zayn says in between chuckles and passes it to Niall, who’s nearest to the DVD player.

Harry reaches out to nudge Niall’s shoulder with his foot and lifts his chin up towards the DVDs in his hand, “Play Anaconda.”

“Why? So we can see Liam’s dick?” Louis jokes and him and Niall high-five and winks at Liam.

Liam rolls his eyes and puts on the shirt and flops down on one of the bean bags, seated between Niall and Zayn (who’s already sat) and nudges Niall, “Just play it, Niall.”

**///**

 “Hi Zayn,” Harry greets him the next morning while Zayn’s busy taking out books from his locker, “you’re looking quite dashing today.”

Zayn closes his locker and rolls his eyes at Harry, “Is there something you want, Harry?”

Harry nods, “Actually, yes.” Zayn looks at him, uninterested. “How would you say about going on a blind date?”

“No.” Zayn immediately says before turning around and walking down the hall.

Harry bites his lips before running after him, keeping in stride as Zayn continues to walk faster, “Why not?”

“I don’t do dates, okay, especially blind dates.”

“But this is different! This guy is nice… and stuff.”

Zayn slows his pace and looks over at him, “Guy?”

Harry nods, “Yeah, he’s a dude – and he’s really nice.”

Zayn shakes his head, “I’m still not doing it.” He says before he walks away, this time with Harry not following.

**///**

“This is gonna harder than we thought.” Niall whispers to Louis and Harry after Harry whispers to them what happened earlier with Zayn as Liam and Zayn are too busy getting their food in the cafeteria. Zayn and Liam eventually come in and slide beside them and they start eating.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna do it?” Harry asks.

Liam looks at Harry then at Zayn, “Do what?”

“Go on a blind date.” Harry replies while Zayn sighs and continues eating.

“Blind date? Who’s the guy?” Liam asks.

Louis rolls his eyes playfully, “Liam, that’s the purpose of a ‘blind date’. Zayn isn’t supposed to know anything about his date.”

Liam nods thoughtfully and looks at Zayn, “Why don’t you wanna go on a blind date?”

Zayn shrugs, “Waste of time and you know I don’t do dates.”

Liam slightly frowns before shaking his head, “I think you should do it.”

“What?” Harry, Louis and Niall all say at the same time while Zayn just gives him an incredulous look.

Liam nods, “Yeah, I think you should go on a date with this guy. If Harry’s recommending it, I’m sure the bloke will be nice.”

“And Indie,” Zayn snaps, “Styles is, like, the only rainbow-filled Indie guy I know. Who knows what shit that bloke is gonna get me in to?”

“But you’re Indie.” Louis reasons.

Zayn ignores him and just shakes his head, “I’m not doing it.”

Harry gives Zayn a smile, “I promise you, Zayn. He’s _not_ Indie.” He looks at Liam, who’s too oblivious, and smiles, “He’s far from it. He likes the same things as you, actually. That’s why I thought you guys would be the perfect match.”

“ _We_ ,” Louis says, gesturing to him and Niall, “also thought you guys would be the perfect match.”

“Shit, you lot are in on this too?” Zayn practically shouts.

Louis grins, “Yup! Now come on! Do it! It’d be so much fun!”

Liam nudges Zayn, “Come on, you two can talk about that sick album we were talking about back at the line since Haz said he likes the same stuff you do.”

Zayn shakes his head, “But that’s _our_ thing.”

Liam chuckles, “Just go on a date with this guy, Zayn. Maybe he’ll be the one.” And Zayn frowns at that thought.

“Oh Zayn,” Harry shakes his head, a smile playing on his lips, “he is so the one.”

Zayn looks on wearily at Liam then at Harry, Louis and Niall before he sighs, “Fine.”

**///**

“So who is the guy?”

“What?” Louis asks as he and Liam walk to their next class.

“The guy you, Haz and Niall are setting up for Zayn.” Liam replies.

Louis waves him off, “Oh, just some bloke Harry met at one of those clubs he does. Top chap, he is – really nice and lovely.” He says while giving Liam a mischievous grin, “Why, you jealous?”

Liam frowns, “Maybe.” and Louis stops grinning and Liam notices that, who then shakes his head, “Just, you guys said he and Zayn had a lot in common. I’m just scared that maybe he’ll like this bloke too much that he’ll eventually get together with him and forget about me,” then quickly says, “and you guys.”

Louis shakes his head, “Oh Liam, Zayn won’t forget about you. We can assure you that.” He smiles, “Now, Harry knows this other guy –”

“Are you trying to set me up with a blind date too?” Liam asks, raising both of his eyebrows and Louis shrugs in response.

“I’m surprised you caught up quickly. Do you wanna? He’s really hot and nice.”

**///**

“I’m surprised you convinced Liam quickly to go on the blind date too.” Niall says after Louis tells him.

Louis smirks and leans against his seat, “What can I say? I’m amazing.”

“Have you and Harry thought of a place for them yet? Like, where will they meet and stuff?” Niall asks.

Louis shrugs, “Well, Haz and I were talking and his Grandpa has a friend who owns the new French restaurant that just opened in 34th Boulevard and we were thinking we’d have the date there.”

Niall nods, “Nice. French, that’s proper romantic.”

**///**

“Wait, you’re telling me that mine and Zayn’s date is scheduled at the same time?” Liam asks.

Louis’ about to answer when Zayn interrupts, looking over at Liam. “Why’d you even agree to go on a blind date with one of Harry’s friends too?”

Liam shrugs, “I’d thought it’d be fun. Plus,” he looks down, “I’d have a fallback in case you forgot about us.”

Zayn furrows his eyebrows, “Forgot about you? What – I don’t understand.”

“Just,” Liam sighs, “forget about it. Have fun on your date, that’s all I’m saying.”

“No Liam.” Zayn shakes his head and tugs on his sleeve, “Tell me what you’re _really_ trying to say.”

Harry waves his hands in front of them, “Alright you guys, no fighting.”

Liam pulls his sleeve away from Zayn, ignoring the hurt look that passes over him, “I just. This guy – sounds fantastic, okay?” Louis rolls his eyes. “You and he have a lot in common, according to Harry and I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“That’d you love being with him more than me, I mean, _us_ that you’d forget about us.”

“Liam, that’s not true.”

Liam half-shouts, “No one knows that!”

“Well, what about you?”

Liam frowns, “What about me?”

“Your date seems proper nice – attractive, even.” Louis tries not to gag. “You’d forget about us more than I would about you guys.”

“Zayn, I’m not like that.”

“Well, I’m not like that either!”

Niall sighs exasperatedly, “Oh, my God.” And Harry and Louis nod in agreement.

**///**

“Maybe I should apologize to Zayn.” Liam says as he zips up his pants.

Niall shrugs, “He’s just jealous, Li.” He says as he passes Liam his shirt.

Liam puts on the shirt, “Jealous of what?”

“That you’re going on a date too, I dunno.” Niall shrugs and grabs the hair gel and places it on Liam’s palm.

Liam opens the gel and starts applying it, “He doesn’t have the right to be jealous. He’s going on a date too.” He sighs, “I should call him and apologize.” He puts the hair gel down and reaches to grab his phone but Niall stops him. “What?”

“No, don’t ruin the date with that shit fight with Zayn. You can apologize later. Just put your focus on the date, yeah?” Niall says, giving him an encouraging smile to which that makes him smiles back.

**///**

“Well, you look hot.” Louis says after Zayn walks out of the bathroom, fully-dressed and styled.

“And you’re sad, too.” Harry comments and frowns. “Sad and hot, why are you sad Zayn?”

Zayn shrugs, “Dunno. Might be because I’m feeling guilty about fighting with Liam?”

Louis sighs, “Forget about that, okay Zee? You have a hot date tonight and thinking about that stupid fight with Liam is gonna ruin the date.”

Zayn sighs, “You’re right. I should just push that in the back of my mind for tonight,” he points at them, “but after the date, I’m totally calling Liam and apologizing.”

Harry nods, “Yeah, you do that. Now, you’ve got twenty minutes after he comes to the restaurant so you better go.”

Zayn smiles, “Okay.”

**///**

“Zayn’s here,” Niall says through his phone, “I repeat, Zayn is here and walking towards the table.”

“Oh, my God, can Liam see him?” Louis asks.

“Um,” Niall peeks again over the menu and sees Liam’s eyes widen as Zayn’s does too as the waiter leads him to the table, “yeah. They finally saw each other. Proper shocked, eh.”

“Amazing, are they talking?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, yeah they are.”

“Well, can you hear it?”

“ _Zayn, hey..._ ”

“ _Liam, w-what are you doing here? I thought you had a date._ ”

“ _I thought you had one too._ ”

“ _Yeah, I did. Haz and Lou told me to come here and now the waiter told me to sit here._ ”

“ _Wait, you don’t think –_ ”

“ _Oh, my God, are we each other’s –_?”

Zayn laughs, “ _I think we are._ ”

“Gross,” Louis says through the phone, “they finish each other’s sentences. How old married couple can these two twits get?”

“I think it’s romantic.” Harry comments.

“Yeah, when we do it, it’s romantic.” Louis says.

Niall sighs, “Can you lot just come down here instead? I really wanna order now and I can’t because I’m using the menu as a shield.”

“Fine, we’ll be there.” Louis says before he hangs up.

“ _Listen, Zayn, about the other day – I’m sorry for saying things like that. I know you’re not that kind of person._ ”

“ _It’s alright, Liam. I understand. But now that apparently, we’re each other’s date – that won’t be a problem._ ”

Liam nods, “ _They totally planned this. I can’t believe those idiots._ ”

Niall’s still peeking from the menu that he didn’t notice the two figures that slide up next to him. “Hey,” Harry greets him and he nods in greeting back, “so what are they doing?”

“The usual,” Niall says, “talking.” Then looks at him and Louis and furrows his eyebrows, “How’d you two get in?”

Louis looks at him, “Front door?” he says, almost unsure.

“But –”

“Please, Niall, those two are oblivious to everything when they’re around each other. I actually waved at Liam but he didn’t even see me.” Harry says, rolling his eyes but more fondly than annoyed at that concept.

“God, that is so going on my best man speech at their wedding.”

They stay like that for almost half an hour, eventually calling in a waiter to order appetizers but asking if they’re allowed to keep the menus until they leave ‘ _in case we wanted to order something else_ ’ Niall reasons out.

Soon, Liam waves over the waiter for the bill and Zayn pulls out his wallet. Liam holds his hand to stop him, making Zayn look at him as Liam tells him he’ll handle it and proceeds to slightly argue with Zayn about it until Zayn lets him.

“Married couple right there, ugh.” Louis gags.

As the two of them stand up, Niall nudges Harry, who’s busy eating the onion rings with Louis, and all three look up. “Come on.” Niall says and leave the restaurant, waiting a couple of seconds so they’ll have enough distance to follow the couple.

**///**

“ _Where do you wanna go next?_ ” Liam asks. He and Zayn are walking side-by-side on the sidewalk, hands brushing. They’re passing by boutiques while Louis, Harry and Niall are a couple of steps behind, watching them but still being able to hear them. They notice Zayn look down at their hands and swiftly grab Liam’s hand, slowly intertwining their fingers, having Liam look at them fitting together perfectly before he looks at Zayn and smiles.

“ _Park sounds a good idea right now._ ” Zayn says, swinging their hands a little bit and pressing his side a bit against Liam’s, enjoying the warmth and smell of Liam.

“This is too cute.” Harry says, smiling watery as Zayn and Liam go on about a discussion about ‘ _that album we were talking about during the line at lunch, yeah? That was pretty sick, don’t ‘cha think?_ ’

“Do you think we should leave them be now though?” Niall asks, turning both Louis’ and Harry’s eyes at him and he shrugs, “I mean, have them enjoy their time now and stuff.”

Louis shakes his head, “Oh no, Nialler. We _need_ to witness all of this unfolds, okay? I’ve been waiting for these two fuckers to date since Liam got suspended for punching this dick for calling Zayn awful names. I am _not_ going home, okay?” Niall shrugs in response.

**///**

“ _Are you enjoying so far?_ ” Liam asks as they take a seat on the bench, overlooking the city.

Zayn nods, “ _Absolutely. This reminds me of normal times but then at the end of the night, one of us expects to kiss the other._ ” He replies casually.

Liam chuckles, “ _Well honestly, I think about kissing you afterwards every time we talk_.” He grins triumphantly, seeing the blush creep up on Zayn’s skin.

“ _Now you just said that to make me blush_.”

“ _Yeah, but I also said that because it’s the truth._ ”

“Smooth Liam,” Louis whispers to himself behind the large tree where the bench is set, “by the end of the night, it’s not only kissing they’re going to do.”

“ _We don’t have the wait until the end of the evening, you know._ ” Zayn quietly says and making Liam’s – as well as Harry, Louis and Niall – eyes widen.

“ _You’re serious?_ ” Liam asks, clearing his throat at his voice becoming high-pitched.

Zayn stares at him amusedly before nodding, “ _Yeah, positive. I’ve been wanting to, since… ever._ ”

“Oh my, God this is one of those climactic romance scenes.” Niall squeals but stops mid-way when Harry covers his mouth to prevent the two from noticing him.

“ _So… do I just lean in or do you…?_ ” Zayn hesitantly asks, leaning in a bit but then backing away when Liam doesn’t do anything. “ _Or we can just not do anything at all if you’re not ready yet._ ”

Now it’s Liam’s turn to stare at him amusedly, “ _Of course I’m ready. I just…_ ” he bites his lips, Zayn’s eyes following the movement, “ _want this to be perfect._ ”

“ _Oh_.”

Louis quietly groans, “When are they going to just kiss?”

As he asks that, Liam slowly leans in, placing a hand on Zayn’s neck, caressing the skin there with his thumb. Zayn’s breath hitches at the close proximity but let’s Liam just hold him. Liam places his other hand on Zayn’s waist and slowly leans in, lips hovering over his before capturing Zayn’s bottom lip in between his. Zayn’s eyes flutter shut as his wraps slowly place on Liam’s chest, kissing back.

The kiss starts slow, hand gently roaming up and down and leaning closer to each other. But soon it becomes hot, Zayn sliding his arms around Liam’s neck, pulling him even closer than they were and Liam placing his hands on both sides of his face, biting and nipping on Zayn’s lips, surely turning it as puffy and red as his. Zayn slides his tongue in, earning a moan from Liam, pushing their bodies against the arm rest of the bench behind Zayn.

“Jesus.”

“This is even better than porn.” Niall says.

“Do you think they’re going to have sex on the bench?” Louis asks.

“ _Liam_.” Zayn moans, feeling Liam’s hand creep up under his shirt.

“I think they’re considering it.” Harry says and nudges Louis, “Quick, ring one of them up.”

Louis turns to him with a disbelieving look, “What, are you insane? They’re clearly making out as we speak. I don’t want to ruin this!” he hisses.

Harry shakes his head fondly, “Yeah but if we don’t, they’re going to have sex on the bench and kids sit on that bench.”

Niall waves his phone, “On it.” then walks away from them as he rings Liam’s phone.

Liam’s curses, hearing his phone ring and pulls away from Zayn’s – puffy, red and inviting – lips. “ _This’ll just take a second._ ” He tells Zayn. The other boy leans in, mouthing along Liam’s neck.

“Someone’s horny.” Louis snorts.

Liam sighs and answers the phone, “ _Niall?_ ”

Both Harry and Louis turn to the bushes to see Niall clutching his phone, “Hey Liam, just wanted to know how your date’s going?”

Liam purses his lips and looks down at Zayn, “ _Um… it’s going amazing, actually. But tomorrow, we need to discuss the fact you just set Zayn and I up._ ”

“Well, shit, if it’s amazing, why are you complaining?”

Liam chuckles and wraps his arm around Zayn, who kisses his cheek and gives him one of those cute smiles he does specifically reserved just for him, “ _’m not, actually. Although there’s just one flaw._ ” He looks at Zayn and smirks, making both Louis and Harry to furrow their eyebrows in confusion.

“What is it then?”

“ _You, Louis and Harry really need to stop talking. It’s ruining the mood, I swear to God._ ” Liam chuckles, hangs up, looks over at the tree and raises both of his eyebrows at the couple, “Really guys?”

Niall walks back to their hiding spot and sees both Liam and Zayn looking at them, “How did you know?”

Zayn shrugs, “We noticed someone was following us when we were coming here and we saw you guys through the glass in the boutique and we just,” he looks at Liam and shrugs, “went along with it.”

“’Went along with it’?” Louis asks, “So, the thing here,” he gestures to the bench, “is just a set up?”

Liam shakes his head, “Kind of but I mean, all of us got what we wanted right? You guys wanted Zayn and I together, same as we do so… here we are.” Zayn giggles and nuzzles his face on his neck.

Niall nods considering, “That’s pretty smart of you Payno.”

“So is the date over or should we just actually leave you guys?” Harry asks.

Zayn looks at Liam and he nods, “No, actually, we’re done here. It’s getting late anyway.” Both of them stand up and walk out the park with Niall, Louis and Harry with their hands intertwined.

**///**

Niall lies on his back on one of the beanbags in Harry’s basement as he presses buttons to beat Louis in the game they’re playing. “I need to win, I need to win.” He chants.

Harry chuckles and leans closer to Louis, “Come on Niall, just give up. You know Louis’ great at this game.”

Niall shakes his head, “I need to win, I need to win.” He repeatedly chants.

“Come off it, Styles,” Zayn chuckles, “let Niall have this. He’s doing this for his fellow wheelers.”

Liam furrows his eyebrows, “Wheelers?”

Zayn nods, “Yeah babe, like third wheeler or in Niall’s case, he’s a fifth wheel.” Liam chuckles in response.

The game in the television beeps and Niall slams the controller and jumps up and down, “I won! I fucking won!” he cries out, pumping the air, “Single Nialler beats all of you!” he screams before running out of Harry’s basement to raid Harry’s fridge for food as a win.

Louis shakes his head fondly and puts his controller down. “You let him win, didn’t you?” Harry asks.

“Yup,” Louis chuckles again, hearing Niall holler and shout around the house, “’s a good thing you’re Mum isn’t here or she’d get pissed at Niall.”

Harry shakes his head, “Mum _loves_ Niall. Unlike me and Gem, Niall actually finishes her cooking.”

“We really need to find him someone.” Liam says.

Louis nods, “Yeah but we need to think of a different strategy.” He and Harry stand up and flop next to Zayn and Liam cuddling on the couch, “He already knows the tricks we have up our sleeve.”

Niall comes down again, with bags of crisps and bottles of beer in his arms and drops them on the carpet, grabbing one bag and a bottle and flopping himself in between the two couples, nuzzling against them. “Love you guys. I’m so happy you lot are together.”

“Love you too Niall.”

**Author's Note:**

> this took me, like, two months to make because writer's block and i'm writing a couple more fics that i'm still not done with yet.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this and all that jazz.


End file.
